


me and you, forever

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: “Sooyoung! Are you okay?” Jiwoo moves to her side and gently places her hands on Sooyoung’s shoulders. Jiwoo doesn’t know what to do but worriedly stroke her back. Sooyoung heaves over her plate, her hands gripping the edge of the table as she tries to get her breathing back to normal.“Kim Jiwoo,” she hisses. “Did you put a ring in my drink?”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: weekly writing project ! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	me and you, forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but first week back at school really did a number on my mental health so i didn't start writing anything until thursday evening
> 
> the fic of the week was inspired by [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/178227394311/imagine-person-a-ready-to-propose-but-wants-the) prompt !

They have been dating for years, but Jiwoo has been ready to marry her since she saw Sooyoung sitting and waiting for a date that never showed up. She likes to think that they were meant to be together in a way, with both of them having blind dates on the same day and being stood up. It was almost like fate. Though Sooyoung pretends to find Jiwoo ridiculous whenever she brings this up, the taller girl agrees.

They hit it off so quickly that by the end of the first day they met; Jiwoo already has her number saved in her phone. She tends to fall in love with girls quite quickly, but her crushes do not last long. That was until she met Sooyoung.

Now it’s been years and they live together in a small apartment. Jiwoo can’t imagine life without Sooyoung and now that they are both out of university and are settled into their jobs, the timing could not be more right.

For months, she comes up with several ideas on how to propose. She watches too many proposal videos on YouTube. She already bought the engagement ring two years into their relationship and it’s been sitting in the corner of the closet hidden behind her manga collection that Sooyoung would never go near.

In the end, she decides to go simple.

Before Sooyoung comes home, Jiwoo prepares a spaghetti dish while heating up garlic bread in the oven. By the time she is ready, the dinner table has never looked this nice before. The food is spread out prettily and her favourite scented candle is in the middle of the table. Everything is perfect.

She wonders if she should put the ring somewhere Sooyoung can find it or if she should just keep it in her pocket. Then her eyes catch on to the wine glasses. It’s a brilliant idea, she thinks to herself. She washes the ring thoroughly before dropping it into the older girl’s wine glass. She fills up both of their glasses and then looks over her work proudly.

\---

“Do I smell dinner?” Sooyoung says excitedly when she enters their apartment. Jiwoo sticks her head out of the kitchen and grins widely at her. Sooyoung feels the weight of the long day lift off her shoulders at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Yes!” Jiwoo says excitedly and comes closer so she can tug Sooyoung along with her into the kitchen. She lets herself be dragged and gasps at the sight that meets her. “Do you like it?” Jiwoo asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice that she gets whenever she’s afraid that she’s being too much.

Sooyoung reaches out to hold her hand. “I love it,” she nearly whispers. They grin at each other until Sooyoung has to turn to stare at the table again. “You really went all out—oh my gosh, I didn’t forget an anniversary or something?” She turns to Jiwoo in panic, her eyes wide.

“No!” Jiwoo exclaims. “I just… I know work has been stressing you out lately and I wanted to make you feel better.” She smiles nervously and Sooyoung reaches her arms out to hug her tightly.

“I love you,” she sighs into Jiwoo’s hair. Jiwoo looks up at her in the embrace and does that adorable thing where she squeezes her eyes shut and pouts her lips up. Sooyoung presses her impossibly closer.

\---

They settle into the dinner, and Sooyoung keeps praising Jiwoo on the food and the younger girl tries to brush her off with a blush. She freezes when Sooyoung reaches for the wine glass and stares at her in silence. Though she knows time is going by as it usually does, it seems as if the moment is slowed down as soon as her hands curl around the glass.

Sooyoung leans her head back and almost gulps down the wine rather than sipping at it. She stops suddenly and makes a weird choking noise. She coughs and leans forward while Jiwoo jumps out of her seat.

“Sooyoung! Are you okay?” Jiwoo moves to her side and gently places her hands on Sooyoung’s shoulders. Jiwoo doesn’t know what to do but worriedly stroke her back. Sooyoung heaves over her plate, her hands gripping the edge of the table as she tries to get her breathing back to normal.

“Kim Jiwoo,” she hisses. “Did you put a ring in my drink?”

She lifts her head up to look at Jiwoo, the ring glinting at the centre of her palm. Her eyes are wide in shock, like she can’t believe this situation.

Jiwoo smiles nervously and reaches out her hand slowly to pick up the ring. Sooyoung watches her in stunned silence as the younger girl quietly gets down on one knee, the nervousness on her face clear as day.

“My friends always say I fall too quick and too deep. They were not wrong. But ever since I saw you in that cinema, I knew I wanted to get to know you. Then I wanted to date you and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jiwoo reaches out a hand to wrap around one of Sooyoung’s hands and strokes

“I love you so much,” she continues in a shaky voice. She tries to pretend that she isn’t on the verge of tears, but Sooyoung is already silently crying. “I know we can’t get married here, but I don’t care. One day we will be able to get married, but until then… would you like to marry me?”

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything, but she moves out of her seat to kneel in front of Jiwoo before hugging her tightly. They’re on the floor of the kitchen, holding tightly onto each other as they sniffle quietly.

“I love you too,” Sooyoung whispers into the side of Jiwoo’s neck. She straightens up more and cups Jiwoo’s face. By now, the younger girl is almost in Sooyoung’s lap. Jiwoo looks up at her with wide eyes. “I have never loved someone like I have loved you. Kim Jiwoo, you mean the world to me. You’re my family.” She sniffs loudly and tries wiping under her eyes, but more tears just wet her cheeks more.

Jiwoo fumbles with the ring, but she holds it up between them. Sooyoung smiles and she looks gorgeous, even with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes puffy. She holds her hand up and her smile grows wider as Jiwoo slowly puts the ring on.

“I love you, forever and always.” Jiwoo holds Sooyoung’s ring-clad hand and lifts it up to kiss every knuckle.

Sooyoung kisses her softly. “I love you, but next time… maybe don’t put a ring in my drink, I thought I was going to die for a moment there.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoy!


End file.
